


[Podfic] Birdsong

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 01:18:12, mp3, m4b and streaming formats.</p><p>Author's summary:<br/><i>When Cal had seen the band’s tour schedule, and that their week off fell on Passover, he’d asked Harry to sing for him and his family at their seder in LA. Harry couldn’t turn it down, even though he’d been looking forward to cramming as much Nick-time in as possible during the week off.  </i></p><p>Or, Nick and Harry hide out in the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Birdsong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Birdsong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/896548) by [tilda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilda/pseuds/tilda). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1d6BZSM)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1Ekd88l)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/birdsong)  
  


#### Reader's Notes:

This was something I've been meaning to podfic for FOREVER, and Amplificathon was the thing to kick me into gear of actually doing it! Thank you to tilda for having blanket permission to record! And thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting. Recorded, obviously, for Amplificathon 2015.


End file.
